1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus and the structure of a light emitting diode (LED) device thereof and, more particularly, to an LED device with reduced attenuation in brightness (luminous decay, light decay, light attenuation, light decline or light degradation) and a technique that reduces attenuation in brightness in red LED caused by an increase in temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
With demand for environmental protection on the rise, the utilization of LEDs for illumination in people's daily life has become an inevitable trend. According to conventional technologies, blue and red LED chips are often used in lighting apparatuses that provide warm lighting and for which yellow and red phosphors are used during the manufacturing thereof. As the time in operation of this type of lighting apparatuses increases, the ambient temperature surrounding the lighting apparatus typically rises accordingly. In particular, as red LEDs typically have more pronounced attenuation in brightness compared to blue LEDs, the attenuation in brightness (luminous decay, light decay, light attenuation, light decline or light degradation) is generally more severe in red LEDs than in blue LEDs. As such, the lighting provided by conventional lighting apparatuses tends to change drastically over time and the lighting performance of such lighting apparatuses is severely impaired.
Therefore, it is important for designers in this field to provide lighting apparatuses that are capable of long and stable operation with high efficiency in lighting.